1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and in particular, to a method and an apparatus for using a portable terminal by setting a usage environment of the portable terminal through a SIM card inserted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals are changing into the multi-purpose devices capable of providing various functions.
Recently, the application of a SIM (Subscriber Identification Module) card in portable terminals is becoming a more common usage. A user is allowed to use the portable terminal after subscriber information and authentication information related to security in the inserted SIM card are identified. After storing phone book data such as telephone numbers in the SIM card, the user may insert the SIM card into another portable terminal for use.
In the known art, when the portable terminal is used with one SIM card, the usage environment of the portable terminal corresponding to only one user is applied. In other words, it is impossible for plural users to use the portable terminal only one SIM card.
Therefore, there is a need, by which a single or plural users can set a usage environment of a portable terminal suitable for each user according to the user accounts and use the portable terminal even when the portable terminal is equipped with only one SIM card.